In today's competitive job market, even the most experienced and organized jobseeker has struggles to manage the details of a typical job search. This may include applying for jobs in multiple job sites, keeping track of submitted applications, and managing multiple resumes, all of which leave the jobseeker with many papers, spread sheets, Post-it notes, and hours of data entry work. Keeping track of multiple submitted applications over an abundance of different job searching sites or even corporate sites can often lead to lost or forgotten details. Such details include simple tasks such as remember a specific job that has been applied to or the user name and password to a specific job site. Additionally, with many different job applications, job seekers tend to modify their resumes for each specific position. It is important for job seekers to associate specific resumes and cover letters to the correct job opening. It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a jobseeker with an innovative job search organizer tracks and manages job searching tasks. In addition, this invention reduces total time needed to submit a job application significantly. Instead of individually copying the job posting details, the present invention provides a tool that is able to parse and automatically collect data from the job posting site directly for organization and book keeping. This additional time saved can be used by the user to upgrade their skills and network with other people.